


Изобличенные

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attraction, Caught in the Act, F/M, Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Сир Джейме приятно проводит время с рыцарем, которого встретил на недавнем турнире, когда его отец ловит их с поличным. Споры и принудительный брак как результат.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 23





	Изобличенные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465746) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



Сир Джейме из дома Ланнистеров был на высоте.

Во-первых, он увернулся от очередной попытки отца его сосватать. После продолжительных споров и нескольких не особенно прикрытых угроз со стороны Тайвина Ланнистера Джейме все же _не_ станет жениться на бесценной Тирелловской розе. Ей _двенадцать_ , во имя Девы. Во-вторых, ему удалось улизнуть из благоухающих залов Хайгардена на турнир недалеко от Рогова Холма. И там ему в кои-то веки встретился достойный соперник – загадочный рыцарь в потертых синих доспехах, отражавший каждый взмах его меча, каждый удар его щита. А теперь наконец-то, _наконец-то,_ член Джейме был погружен в упомянутого загадочного рыцаря, и Джейме был на грани оргазма.

– _Бля,_ – выдохнул он, когда щелка Синего Рыцаря сжалась вокруг его члена.

Она зарычала в ответ; Джейме брал ее сзади, и она стискивала пальцами простыни. Он схватил ее одной рукой за бедро, продолжая двигаться внутри нее. Другой рукой он провел по ее спине, наблюдая, как перекатываются под кожей, словно рябь на воде, мускулы ее плеч. Короткие светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу, лицо разрумянилось от напряжения – и турнира, и соития. И все же Джейме хотелось большего. Он переместил руку к ее щелке, пальцы скользнули между влажных завитков, отыскивая клитор и лаская его одновременно с толчками.

Еще один рык. Затем сдавленное «Да!», свидетельствующее о ее нарастающем удовольствии.

Как только Джейме почувствовал приближение собственного оргазма, дверь в комнатушку трактира распахнулась. Череду стонов и рыков разрезал холодный знакомый голос.

– Джейме.

– Бля!

В комнату вошел Тайвин Ланнистер – проигнорировав сыновнее сквернословие, однако не оставив без внимание его занятие.

– То, что мы находимся в Просторе, сын мой, _не_ означает, что можно заниматься подобным _развратом_.

Джейме, успевший вытащить обмякающий член из своей партнерши и прикрыться одной из простыней, недоуменно вытаращился на отца.

– _Ты о чем_?

– О _мальчишке_ , которого ты _трахаешь_.

Джейме повернулся к Синему Рыцарю. В тусклом вечернем свете ее – с ее телосложением, короткими волосами и маленькими грудями – запросто можно было принять за мужчину. А то, что Джейме брал ее сзади (хотя ему до обезличивания дела не было, он наоборот хотел бы видеть глубину ее глаз, доставляя ей удовольствие), лишь укрепило отца в его умозаключении. Однако когда Синий Рыцарь укуталась в оставшиеся простыни и отодвинулась от лорда Кастерли-Рок настолько, насколько могла, ее голос – и слова – выдали ее пол.

– Я _не мальчишка_.

Тайвин Ланнистер застыл. Он медленно повернулся на каблуках, чтобы оглядеть любовников новым взглядом. Невероятно, но вид у него стал еще более разъяренный.

– Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Джейме. Ты же _Ланнистер_. Ланнистеры не _трахают_ шлюх или девок в гостиницах при трактирах.

Джейме фыркнул.

– Кроме Тириона. А дед...

Тайвин поднял руку, обрывая возражения Джейме.

– Я надеюсь, тебе хватило ума _не_ изливать в нее семя.

– Раз уж ты заговорил об этом, отец, – ты прервал нас в самый _подходящий_ момент, – огрызнулся Джейме. Нелепица. Ему тридцать два, а с ним до сих пор обращаются как с оруженосцем, впервые обнаружившим свой член. Ему тридцать два, а ему до сих пор подсовывают невест; и каждый аспект его жизни уже спланирован _за_ него. На какие ухищрения пришлось идти, чтобы просто покинуть замок и отправиться на турнир! Довольно. Он больше не намерен это терпеть. – Однако, быть может, отец, мы уже не один раз лежали вместе? Может, я уже зачал ей ребенка. Что, выльешь ей в глотку лунного чаю? Заставишь меня жениться на ней?

Джейме и не думал, что лицо отца было способно приобрести настолько багровый оттенок.

– Я _не_ позволю, чтобы еще один Ланнистер стал добычей какой-то безродной девицы. – Тайвин повернулся к Синему Рыцарю – лицо у нее было по-прежнему румяным, но во взгляде появилась сердитость. – Ты. Девчонка. Кто твой отец? Трактирщик? Конюх?

Она вскинула подбородок с той же решимостью, что Джейме видел во время турнира. И с тем же упрямством.

– Я _не_ шлюха. И я не _девка_. Мой отец – лорд Селвин.

Тайвин Ланнистер разинул рот и нахмурил брови. Джейме ожидал, что отец продолжит выговаривать ему за все, что он натворил за последние несколько дней, но этого не произошло. Он попросту отошел и уставился в ближайшее окно. Пока старший Ланнистер размышлял над открывшимися обстоятельствами, Джейме пришлось заняться тем же. Синий Рыцарь оказалась не шлюхой и не трактирной девкой. Она была дочерью лорда. Лорда Селвина Тарта.

_Бля._ Джейме подполз по матрасу к тому месту, где сидела, поджав колени к груди и прислонившись к спинке кровати, его высокородная леди, которую он так охотно лишил девичества.

– Ты не говорила мне, что ты дочь лорда, – прошипел он.

– А ты не говорил мне, что ты _Ланнистер_ , – парировала она. Это была чистая правда: на турнире он назвался бастардовской фамилией Хилл. Однако он хотя бы как-то _назвался_. А вот личность женщины, с которой он так безрассудно переспал, Джейме еще предстояло выяснить. – Если ты благородных кровей, какого пекла ты согласилась на… _это_?

– Я… – Она раскрыла рот, запнулась и понурила голову. Когда она заговорила снова, гнев на ее лице частично сменился унынием. – Две луны назад были мои именины, мне исполнилось двадцать четыре. Никто не просил у отца моей руки уже много _лет_. Я думала, что никогда не окажусь на брачном ложе. – В ее голос прокралась горечь. – Если мужчинам можно ходить и трахать все, что движется, почему мне нельзя? Мечом я владею лучше многих из вас.

Джейме обнаружил, что улыбается.

– Тут вы правы, миледи.

– Не называй меня так. Ты не называл меня так, когда мы… – Пили в шатре после ее победы в турнире. Целовались под лунным светом после того, как обсудили, как обоим нравятся старинные легенды. Решили потрахаться в теплой комнате с большой кроватью. Джейме счел, что перед ним простолюдинка с грандиозными мечтами, может, надеющаяся стать межевым рыцарем, притворившись, что у нее есть член. Тогда ее имя и происхождение значения не имели. Вообще ничего не имело значения: Джейме просто ее хотел. – Я тебя хотела. Это что, так ужасно?

– Нет. Я тоже тебя хотел.

Она просияла. Голубые глаза засветились – словно солнечный свет пролился на океанские воды. Боги, чего бы он только не отдал, чтобы взять ее прямо сейчас. Твердость ее мускулов под пальцами. Ее сильные, мощные ноги на его бедрах. Ее глаза, влекущие его туда, откуда нет возврата. В этот раз все было бы прекрасно, совсем иначе, чем во время их предыдущего обезличенного соития, на которое их подтолкнула приятная компания и адреналин сражения. В этот раз… в этот раз все было бы по-другому. Это было бы нечто _большее_.

Однако отец Джейме снова все испортил.

– Она не то, чего бы мне хотелось, но все же подойдет.

Лоб Джейме пробороздила морщина.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я немедленно отправлю лорду Тарту ворона и объявлю о вашей помолвке.

Его Синий Рыцарь подалась вперед, одной рукой придерживая у груди простыню, а другой вцепляясь в деревянный каркас кровати.

– Милорд...

– Поступить так будет благородно, леди Тарт. Мой сын совершил _прискорбную_ ошибку, лишив девичества девушку благородного происхождения. Теперь он должен заплатить за это. – Глаза у него блеснули. Отец победил. Не так, как собирался, но все равно победителем вышел он. – Хотя бы твой член осознает свой долг перед домом, если ты сам не осознаешь.

С этими словами Тайвин Ланнистер покинул комнату, оставляя Джейме и сидящую возле него женщину практически помолвленными. Джейме рухнул на матрас с ней рядом.

– Бля.

– Отец ни за что не согласится.

– Конечно, согласится. Возможность породниться с богатейшим в Вестеросе домом? Не говоря уже о том, что все прелести свадебной ночи мы уже испытали. – Джейме провел рукой по лицу. – А я столько лет умудрялся избегать свадьбы.

По лицу его нареченной скользнула тень печальной улыбки.

– Значит, очень жаль, что из всех девушек, с которыми он мог тебя поймать, он поймал тебя именно со мной.

– Не было других девушек. Не было… много _лет_. – Джейме перевел взгляд на свою партнершу, слегка улыбнувшуюся в ответ на него признание. На глаза ей упала прядь светлых волос, заслоняя ее взгляд. Так что Джейме заправил ее ей за ухо, позволив себе провести пальцами по ушной раковине. Женщина вздрогнула. – Итак. Мне придется ждать, пока твое имя назовет мне септон, или мне будет дозволено узнать его раньше?

– Бриенна. Бриенна Тарт.

– Бриенна Тарт. – _Его будущая жена._ – Весьма приятно познакомиться с тобой, Бриенна.

И это было действительно так. Найти жену, которая одинаково хороша в постели и на турнирном поле? Только Ланнистеру могло так повезти.


End file.
